


Gaining Trust

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February 2021, POV Faith Lehane, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: If Faith was honest with herself, she had thought Angel and Buffy were perfect, but he gave up on her. At first, she thought Spike and Buffy didn’t make any sense, but then she saw them train and fight together and realized she might have fit better with him than Angel. She knew in her heart, though, that she would have been Buffy’s perfect match if she hadn’t ruined her chances.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144373
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Gaining Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly enough, this is my first BTVS fic. And naturally, my WLW loving self chose to start with Fuffy! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first Femslash February fic for the prompt _sleeping_.

It wasn’t often that Faith checked up on Buffy. She wanted to - god, did she try her hardest not to - but Angel would only reveal the smallest bits of information he could, still not fully trusting Faith after everything she had done, and Spike was never as much help as Faith thought he would be. They were in love with her, too. If you could call it love. 

If Faith was honest with herself, she had thought Angel and Buffy were perfect, but he gave up on her. At first, she thought Spike and Buffy didn’t make any sense, but then she saw them train and fight together and realized she might have fit better with him than Angel. She knew in her heart, though, that she would have been Buffy’s perfect match if she hadn’t ruined her chances. 

That’s how she found herself outside the home Buffy had made for herself and her sister, lurking in the shadows like some vamp stalking their nightly prey. She hated that she’d stooped to that level, but she wasn’t sure Buffy would ever want to see her again. She wasn’t sure Buffy would understand what she was even doing there and she sure as hell didn’t want to explain why she was when she barely even knew herself. 

There was something about Buffy that nagged at the back of her mind. They were friends before everything changed. They had a relationship that no one could really understand; two slayers in a world full of chaos and evil who had no choice but to stick together. There was a part of Faith that was disappointed when she heard of Buffy’s plan to call upon every slayer that would ever be. It was the one thing she had over everyone else. She knew that part of Buffy and understood it the way not even Giles could. With that being taken away from her, she couldn’t keep herself away. 

“You’re not as sly as you think you are.” She would recognize Buffy’s voice anywhere. She wasn’t facing the barely open window, but she knew Faith was there. It made her heart leap in her chest more than she was willing to admit. 

“I’m plenty sly, thanks much,” Faith retorted before she could stop herself. She wasn’t sure what always made her default back to sarcasm and brutal words, but Buffy didn’t seem phased. She reached toward the nightstand and flicked on the dim light. Faith wondered if her trust hadn’t been completely broken. Buffy should be up in defense with a knife in her hand after everything Faith had put her through, but instead, she was sighing heavily, her bare shoulders sinking as she turned to look at Faith. 

“What are you doing here?” There was barely contained frustration in her tone and Faith couldn’t blame her. At first, Faith didn’t know how to answer. Should she just come right out and tell Buffy she missed her? Or maybe she should see if Buffy had missed her too and face the disappointment when she finally admitted it out loud. 

“You weren’t expecting me?” It was a cop-out of an answer, but Faith wasn’t ready to put her entire heart on the line just yet. Buffy sighed again and stood, walking to the window slowly. Faith kept her eyes on Buffy’s, willing herself not to let them slide down the curve of her hips and her long, lean legs that were barely covered with her pajama shorts. 

“I hoped you would come, but I didn’t think--” Buffy cut herself off as if she had already said too much and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. “You can come in, you know. Unless you’ve got fangs hidden under that red lipstick now.” 

Faith laughed and with a shrug, responded, “I’m still just a lowly slayer like you, Buff.” At the nickname, a ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of Buffy’s lips. She tried to hide it by turning her back and shuffling back toward the bed, but it was too late. Faith saw it and her skin heated in excitement as she pushed open the window and eloquently leaped inside. 

“So, you got my message?” Buffy asked as she sat, running her fingers nervously over the soft pink comforter on her bed. It looked comfortable and all Faith wanted to do was curl up in it with her arms around Buffy. 

“Another big bad, huh? They never seem to leave this place alone,” Faith joked, letting herself walk further into the room if only to be a little closer to Buffy. At the movement, Buffy glanced up, her wide eyes settling on Faith’s. 

“Guess I’m the lucky one,” Buffy retorted, but there was a sadness in her tone Faith hated hearing. Before she could control her movements, she pushed a strand of Buffy’s hair away from her eyes and cupped her face in her hands. 

“I shouldn’t have left for as long as I did. You should have-- I’m sorry I haven’t been here to help,” Faith said. Buffy shook her head but leaned into Faith’s touch, closing her eyes as if relishing in it just as much as Faith was. 

“You’re here now, right?” When Buffy’s eyes opened, Faith saw hope. She saw the trust she had thought was broken for good, hope for the town she loved, and the fight that instantly attracted Faith to her. She thought there could’ve been love in them, too, but it might have been wishful thinking. 

“Yeah, I’m here, Buff.” She wanted to add that she would stay forever if it meant Buffy would keep looking at her like that, but Buffy crawled back into her bed, snuggled into the covers, and laid her head on the pillow. Faith pushed the pang of hurt in her heart aside before turning back to the window, trying to figure out where she could go. She wondered if Spike’s crypt was roomy enough for the both of them until Buffy spoke up again. 

“Stay here. The Scoobies will want to see you in the morning,” Buffy whispered. When Faith turned back to her, she lifted the covers every so slightly, a silent invitation Faith would be foolish to refuse. 

She stripped herself down to her tank top and underwear and slid in beside Buffy, leaving enough space between them so Buffy might not be able to feel the nerves radiating off of her. She only fell asleep when Buffy’s fingers laced with hers. It was the first time she felt like she had a home and she realized, Buffy had been that for her all along and it was time both of them stopped running away from it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
